Medications are used to diagnose, cure, treat, and/or prevent diseases and other health conditions. For instance, a healthcare patient may be instructed to regularly take a specific medication to manage a chronic condition (e.g., diabetes, arthritis, high blood pressure, etc.). In other cases, the patient may be instructed to take a specific medication for a defined period of time in order to treat a short-term condition (e.g., a bacterial or viral infection) or to prepare for other medical treatment (e.g., surgery).